


[Podfic] Unwatched And Improvised

by Gilraina



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betting, Bickering, Bonding Over Terrible Roommates, Borderline Harassment From Skywarp And Starscream, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Trine Dynamics, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Unwatched And Improvised" by Spoon888Author's summary:"Starscream and Skywarp fight over which of them will seduce Megatron onto a date first.Unwilling to give either of them what they want, Megatron asks Thundercracker instead, and is subsequently steamrolled by feels."
Relationships: Megatron/Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Unwatched And Improvised

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwatched And Improvised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772368) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:46:18
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 47.5 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/unwatched-and-improvised/Unwatched%20And%20Improvised.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h85A82BR99IO1JPn-SNtDV7Tj4hswACD/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2pb7usfclprocqd/Unwatched_And_Improvised.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Unwatched And Improvised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772368)
  * **Author:** [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> This story has been living in my mind rent free since I first read it, and it was so much fun to record. Many thanks to [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888) for letting me make this podfic.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772368) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
